Sometimes fights brings us more closer
by ABHICHARM
Summary: Real Love is not only based on romance, candle light dinner and walks along the beach. In fact is based on respect, compromise, silly fight,care and trust...! Another abhirika attempt. Please go through it.


**A/N: Hello friends.. Here is brand new abhirika.. Just random os..**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews for previous story..**

 **Replies-**

 **Guddiabhirikafan:** Thanks dear.. Take care..

 **Nabila:** Thanks doll.. Haha.. Pata nhi mey jab choti thi tab kaysi thi.. Meyne gmail pe tumhe apni bachpan ki ek photo send ki hey.. Dekh lo mey kaysi thi tab.. ;) limitless stories... :O haha.. Take care dear..

 **Km fan:** Thank you so much dii.. How are you now? Please take care.. Love you.. :)

 **Shreya Bangladesh:** Thanks dear.. Take care..

 **Guest:** Thanks dear.. I am writing the next update of a story like his. Will update soon.. Take care

 **Priya:** Thanks dear.. Take care..

 **Sakshi:** Thanks dear.. Take care..

 **Artanish:** Thanks dear.. Take care..

 **Mistic morning:** Thank you so much dear.. Ohh.. Where is your dad? Is he staying at some other place due to work? Waiting for your story dear.. Take care..

 **Cid. Neha:** Thank you so much chote.. Take care..

 **Sree:** Thanks dear.. Take care..

 **Kamikaze me:** Thank you so much dii.. Take care..

 **Khushi:** Thank you so much dear for reading it for 7 times. Mujhe bohot khushi hey ki apko achhi lagi.. Love you too dear.. Always stay blessed.. Take care..

 **AS Anjaana:** Thank you so much friend.. Whenever i publish abhirika it's u whom i remember as u r bigg abhirika fan and ur day ends good when u read abhirika.. Same like me.. So here is the abhirika.. Will your day go gr88 with this? Please tell me in review.. Take care..

 **Aditi:** Thanks dear.. Take care..

 **Nehal:** Hello dii.. Kaysi ho? Hope best hi hongi.. :) thanks dii ise like karne ke liye.. Mujhe pehle laga ki apko bura lagega ki mayne apne jaisa kaha waisa nahi likha.. Apke pas aur koi achhasa idea ho to jaroor dena.. Uske pehle mujhe apki life story bhi to likhni hey.. ;) maybe iske bad wahi likhungi.. Dii shayad apne mera msg padha nahi.. Meyne sab likha hey review mein. Ap reviews dekho na us story ke. Usme mere naam ka review hey apke liye likha hey wo. Please reply to it. Love you soo much my favourite dii.. Always stay blessed.. Take care.. :)

 **Barbie girl srija:** Thanks dear.. Take care..

 **CIDATS15:** Hello bachhe.. Kaysi ho? Don't say sorry dear.. Do your studies well.. Thanks for review.. Take care..

 **Vaishnavi:** Hello friend.. Kaysi ho? Hainn.. Abhi apka? Noo noo wo to mera bhi hey.. Hehe Thank for review.. Take care..

 **Push23:** Thanks dear.. Take care..

 **Shubhangi:** Hii yar.. Tumhara review nahi aya.. :( per dekho meyne yad se tumhe reply bhi kiya.. Tum shayad busy hogi mere abhi ko dekhne mein.. Wink.. Najar mat lagana mere abhi ko.. Hehe.. Missed you dear.. Take care..

* * *

It's 10:30 pm and a girl is walking on the wet sand of the garden around her house taking her sandals in her hands. Cool breeze and calm environment is soothing her heart. She loves full moon night, sky covered with twinkling stars and mild fragrance of night flowering Jasmine. She likes to walk on the garden grass which tickles her sole. It is her favourite place.. She forgets all her anger, sadness or tension.

Tonight she is here to calm herself down as her mood is totally off. She knows she overreacted but she is too a human and she also has a level of tolerance. Inhaling deeply the fragrance of wet soil mixed with fresh smell of jasmine she relax herself.

Now she is feeling calm and cool. Her anger is vanished in the divine atmosphere.. And now she is enjoying..

 _"Should I forgive him? I know he didn't do it knowingly.. But it was fourth time he did it. But still I was too harsh.."_ She is thinking.

Suddenly she feels someone behind her. So she turns.

" _Ahh.. Kya khushbu hey in phulon ki. Lagta hey Kisine bohot pyar se sajaya hey is garden ko. Nahi?"_ He questions her filling the aroma in his lungs.

She only smiles on his comment.

He comes forward towards her with a sweet smile.

" Kahi _In phulon ki mehek to ek khubsurat sitare ko yahan khich nahi layi?"_ He tries to flirt with her.

She tries to hide her blush through angry face.

 _"Waise, mey Abhijeet.. Aur ap?"_ He introduces with a smile.

" _Tarika"_ She too introduces herself with halfhearted smile.

 _"Are waah apka naam to apke jaisa hi khubsurat hey. Tarika.. A star.."_ He says first looking at her and then at sky full of stars.

 _"Thank you.. Per ap yahan mere garden mein kya kar rahe hey?"_ She asks somewhat irritatingly. He is disturbing her peace.

 _"Mey.. Mey to bas ek awara parinda hun.. Khubsurti ki taraf khicha chala jata hun.."_ He says dramatically.

 _"Excuse me.. Ap aisa dusron ke garden mein nahi ghum sakte. Agar apko khubsurti itni hi pasand hey to ap apna khudka garden sajaiye."_ She is getting angry.

 _"Hey na.. Mere pas bhi apna khud ka garden hey.. (_ Pointing towards his heart) _Yahan.. Koi bohot khas rehta hey yahan. Usine meri jindagi ke gulshan ko sajaya hey ."_

Then he again looks at her. She is listening him carefully.

 _"Gulab ki mehek bhi phiki lagti hey.. Jane kaunsi khushbu mujhme basa gaya hey wo.." He smiles sadly._

 _"kaha hey wo?"_ She asks in low tone.

 _"Hey yahi kahi.. Ruth jayi hey mujhse"_ He smiles. Guilt and pain is reflecting in his eyes.

 _"To mana lo na use. Ho sakta hey wo bhi apse se milne ke liye taras rahi ho"_ She is feeling his pain, same feeling rushing in her heart.

 _"Wahi soch raha hun ki kaise manau.. Waise ap yahan is wakt kya kar rahi hey?"_ He asks confusingly.

 _"Mey.. Mey.. Kuch nahi.. Bas aise hi.. Ye garden mujhe bohot pasand hey. Yahan aakar shanti milti hey isiliye ayi thi"_ She turns and closes her eyes while saying as she doesn't want to read her eyes which may say the truth.

She opens her eyes and sees him in front of her eyes smiling at her. Instead of getting angry she feels her temper melting.. In his eyes.. She feels pure concern and love.

" _Bohot khubsurat hey ap_ " He says genuinely, his eyes are telling that he means it.

He looks in the depth of his dark brown eyes and they shares a cute eyelock.

 _"Apki aankhe sab kuch bol deti hey. Apko to jhut bolna bhi nahi ata" He gives the compliment._

 _She reluctantly tear her gaze away and looks at jasmins. She knows, if she looks in his eyes for some more time, she can't control herself._

 _"Shadi karengi mujhse?" He proposes suddenly._

She squint her eyes and gives him tough look. He smiles warmly.

His smile is so infectious. It cause her rosy lips to curve into a sweet smile.

" _Per mey to shadishuda hun. Apne husband se ghagra hua tha isliye yahan ayi thi. Shayad meyne kuch jyada hi suna diya.."_ She says in low voice.

" _To aj rat bhagake le jau?"_ He says with a smirk.

" _Thappar padega.."_ she replies and laughs.

 _"Pyar milega?"_ He offers.

" _Hote kon hey ap?"_ She asks and laughs.

" _Apka pati.."_ He replies and winks.

 _"Shakal dekhi hey?"_ She asks with funny emoticon.

 _"Dekhna kya hey.. Larkiyan marti hey mujhpe"_ He replies and laughs.

" _Jaan se jaayenge.."_ She says in a low tone.

 _"Jaan to ap hey hamari.."_ He replies and kisses her forehead.

 _"Pata hey.."_ She giggles and hugs him.

He too hugs her back and buries his face in her neck taking the perfume of her hairs.

 _"I am really sorry jaan.. Meri wajah se tumhe hotel ke bahar itni der intejaar karna pada. Mujhe tumhe phone karke batana chahiye tha."_ He confesses in hug.

 _"It's ok Abhijeet.. Mey samajh sakti hun. Tumhe last moment pe kam aa gaya tha. Aur fir tumne message bhi to kiya tha. Per meyne hi nahi dekha. Galti to meri bhi hey. I am also very sorry."_ She too confesses.

He rests his head on top of her head and whispers " _shh.. Sorry mat bolo"_

 _"Per meyne tumhe itna kuch bola so.."_ She choks on her words. He pulls her more closer, putting his arms around her as well.

" _Stop Tarika.. Shh.. Please don't cry. Please baby.."_ He whispers again.

Her heart stops thete.. She feels involuntary pull towards him.. She put her arms around him and he pulls her more closer.

She can hear his heartbeat so strongly that she feels that she is inside him.

His head is resting on the crook side of her neck.. He kisses her neck.. She can feel his warm breathing on her neck.

 _"Tumhe kisi bhi chij ke liye mujhse maafi mangne ki jaroorat nahi hey Tarika.. You don't need to say sorry even if you take my life.."_ He whispers against her neck.

She feels the whole world stop spinning.. She holds him tighter and hear his heartbeat faster.

After some more sobs she calms down.. He separates her from their long hug.. Cups her face and gently kisses on her both eyes removing her tears.

He then holds her in his arms and took her inside THEIR home..

.

 **Because sometimes these type of fights shows the**

 **real love between two lovers...**

 **..**

 **..**

Thank you for reading..

please leave your comments about it..

Stay happy.. Stay blessed..


End file.
